1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of prosthetic attachments. More specifically, the invention relates to new and useful improvements in an implement-holding attachment.
2. Background Art
Assorted prosthetic attachment devices have previously been provided. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,128, 3,965,491, 4,357,717, and 4,661,113 employ handle-holding attachments for use in handling and swinging a golf club or other sporting implements.
However, these respective attachments have certain drawbacks. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,113 does not allow total universal pivotal movement during a swing due to a cross pin that extends through a ball portion of the pivoting joint. In addition, this device requires manipulation of the actual golf club itself to connect to the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,717 allows for universal flexing or whipping motion during a swing, but does not allow any rotational motion. Furthermore, this device is non-conducive to grips on a golf club handle and has the potential to tear up the grip and underlying handle itself because of a set screw that secures the handle in place in the attachment. Moreover, none of the four heretofore mentioned devices are sufficiently stable during the swing.
What is needed is a prosthetic implement-holding attachment that overcomes the drawbacks of previous attachments. The invention solves these problems through an attachment for use with a prosthesis including an adapter portion that is adapted to be secured to a prosthesis, a holder portion that is adapted to hold a handle, a connector portion that pivotally connects the adapter portion to the holder portion, and a stabilizing member connected to the adapter portion that is adapted to couple with a stabilizing wire lead extending from the prosthesis.
A primary advantage of this invention is its allowance of total universal motion, yet stability during the swing in order to more readily control the golf club in its swing, reduce stress on the good wrist, and keep the prosthesis stable and securely attached to the handicapped arm during the swing. Therefore, the invention provides true wrist-like motion and a normal, controlled, stabilized swing.
Another advantage of the invention is its pivotal attachment between the adapter portion and the connector portion, which in the preferred embodiment is easily adjusted so as to be loose enough to move during the back swing, but tight enough to prevent excessive rotation during the swing.
Yet another advantage of the invention is its handle holding portion, which in the preferred embodiment is unitary and penannularly cylindrical, with the inner surface being tapered to more readily hold the golf club handle. The tapered inner surface also has a large surface area in contact with a golf club handle to reduce twist and slippage of the club. Golf club handles should not have to be manipulated to attach to the invention, and golf club handles and grips are not eaten up when used in conjunction with the invention.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.